


Cuddles

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Scorpion has a face, M/M, Scorpion gets cut, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling is one of Sub-Zero's favorite thing to do. Even if his boyfriend is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Cuddling

That was one of Sub-Zero's favorite thing to do. Even though the Lin Kuei base looked down apon it. He loved the feeling of warmth. Especially Scorpions warmth.

"Kuai I'm home." Scorpion said.

"Hanzo!" Sub-Zero kissed him on the cheek (now that he had a face, Kuai can actually do that).

"Kuai..."

"Hanzo are you okay?"

"Kuai...poison...help."

"HANZO!"

Scorpion falls to the floor and goes limp in Sub-Zero's arms.

\-------------------------------------------  
Sub-Zero takes Scorpion to their bed.  
He takes off Scorpion's shirt, trying to hid his blush from Scorpion's chiseled abs. Sub-Zero's expression changes to shocked as he saw the long cut over Scorpions chest. Sub-Zero got a cold rag, and wiped it over the cut, removing the poison. He then sealed the cut and started bandaging Scorpions chest.

Scorpion woke up to the feeling of cold on his forehead. Sub-Zero was feeling his head to wake him up. 

"Kuai... are you okay?" 

"Are you okay Hanzo? That was a pretty deep cut."

"I'm okay now... thanks to you."

Silence was shared between the two. Until Scorpion spoke.

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"You need warmth, I'm a fucking block of ice." 

"It doesn't matter, you deserve it for saving my life."(even though he couldn't die anyway)

Sub-Zero crawled closer to Scorpion until they were side by side. Sub-Zero put an arm around Scorpion, being cautious around the wound. 

"Hanzo?"

"Yes Kuai?"

"How did you get the cut anyway?"

"It's a long story" 

"Tell me so I can kick that person's ass"

"Calm down babe, then I'll tell you."

"Okay, so I was out fighting with Kenshi, defending myself."

Scorpion took a deep breath. "He sliced that stupid fucking sword through my chest and to make things better, poisoned it."

Sub-Zero could feel his arms getting colder in anger. "I'm going to kick his ass..." Sub-Zero got up but immediately laid back down with Scorpion. 

"But, maybe later." Sub-Zero said after nuzzling into Scorpion's neck.


End file.
